Konoha Summer Camp
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Camping for teens is like putting them in detention. All these lovely teens got sent here for many different reasons. For Naruto his adopted father wanted him to make friends because school wasn't a success. Will Naruto come out of camp with friends or something more? Future pairings unknown. SasuNaru though.
1. Chapter 1

_**When I was younger I went to summer camp and didn't want to be there so I wrote a story similar to that.**_

 _ **14th story of the month.**_

* * *

Summer camp is a place where you make friends, have fun, have your first kiss, and fall in love for the first time. In a camp full of teens, you end up getting into a lot. But like every teenager they always refuse to go at first but always ends up liking it in the end.

That is what is happening at this very moment with a certain blonde with his guardian telling him he was going to camp.

"Naruto, it could be fun just give it a try. Me and Kakashi went there when we were younger too and it was fun." Iruka said.

It was Naruto Uzumaki's guardian. Naruto has been an orphan since he was six-years-old until he turned thirteen, it has been three years since he came to know his guardian very well.

"Iruka I know it was fun for you but let's be serious what sixteen-year-old goes to camp. I don't want to go." Naruto said packing what his guardian told him to pack.

"At least give it a shot Naruto. Kakashi will be there as a volunteer." Iruka said.

"AHH oh my god, Iruka that is worse. I will be stuck with him for two months. Come on Iruka do I really have to go? What did I do to make you send me to this camp?" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, please give it a shot." Iruka said in a gentle tone.

"Fine Iruka I hope I have at least some fun." Naruto said still putting his stuff in the duffel bag Iruka bought for him.

Iruka gave him a warm smile. Naruto went through a lot in his life that was why Iruka wanted to give him some warm memories.

"Well you will be going to the camp tomorrow morning with Kakashi. Please don't argue with him to much okay." Iruka said.

"As long as that idiot actually drives and doesn't read while driving." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto," Iruka said chuckling.

"I'm serious Iruka," Naruto said smiling.

(Other side of Town)

There was another sixteen-year-old boy that hated the thought of going to camp for another year. He has been going there every summer since he was five. All those years his parents were sending him there until they passed when he was ten, now his brother was sending him there every year now, though he was telling him he didn't want to go.

"Come on little brother, you have fun every year and I have no time this year for you. You can't be alone all summer so it's best for you to go to camp." The older brother said to the raven.

"Itachi I don't want to go this year and I will be fine being alone." The younger brother said.

"Sasuke, come on your going. Kakashi will be there this year." Itachi said.

Sasuke made the face of disgust. "You're kidding right?" Sasuke said flabbergasted.

"No I'm not kidding. From what he told me, he was bringing his lover's son with him this year." Itachi said.

"And I am supposed to care, why?" Sasuke said.

"I will be taking you there tomorrow in the morning." Itachi paused. "Or I can have Kakashi take you with him?" Itachi said with an evil smirk.

"You wouldn't? come on don't do that to me. You're already putting me through this hell by sending me there don't leave me in his care for the ride." Sasuke complained.

"Ok then stop complaining and go pack your bag for tomorrow." Itachi said.

Sasuke walked to his room and started his packing. "Why do I have to go to that stupid ass camp again?" Sasuke complained to himself. At that very moment Sasuke's phone rang.

 **(Phone call)**

" **Yup?" Sasuke answered.**

" **So did you get out of it?" Suigetsu asked.**

" **No, my brother said he didn't want me to be here alone this summer." Sasuke said.**

" **Did you tell him it didn't matter?" Suigetsu asked.**

" **Yeah and he didn't care. Kakashi will be there to and from what my brother said Kakashi's lover's son will be there too." Sasuke said smirking, he already had an idea how to get out of the camping trip.**

" **So what are you planning? Hang on Kakashi's lover is letting his son go to that camp. Didn't Kakashi talk to us about him a lot." Suigetsu said.**

" **Yeah and from what I learned the kid has a serious temper problem and doesn't like to be touched I can taunt him to fight so I can get sent home." Sasuke said.**

" **Dude that's crazy but okay hopefully that works. Karin is sad that you will be gone. Talking about how you won't be able to go on dates with her. That girl be having some serious dreams." Suigetsu said laughing.**

" **You aren't lying there," Sasuke said.**

" **Well good luck man," Suigetsu said.**

" **Later," Sasuke said and hung up.**

 **(Call ended)**

(Next Day)

"I really don't want to drive with Kakashi, Iruka." Naruto said.

"Naruto, just get in the car." Kakashi said.

Naruto made a face of disgust, he looked one time at his guardian. "Do I really have to?" Naruto asked in a pleading tone.

"Yes you have too," Iruka said in a demanding tone.

Naruto sighed and got in the car. "I am glad that I didn't sleep last night because I am sleeping all the way there." Naruto mumbled.

"What? I thought we could probably sing road trip songs on the way. It's a two-hour drive." Kakashi said.

Naruto made another face of disgust, "no," was all Naruto said.

"Well I will give you the rules of the camp before we get there." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded his head. "One, you can't fight. Two, don't leave the cabin after curfew. Three, no cussing. Four, no phones. That's about it, if I forgot any which I probably did they will tell you at the camp. You can go to sleep now." Kakashi said.

(Itachi and Sasuke)

"Sasuke, get in the car!" Itachi called for his brother.

"I'm coming shit," Sasuke said and got in the car after throwing his suitcase in the backseat.

"You look like your about to kill somebody little brother." Itachi said looking at his glaring little brother from the driver's seat.

"I still don't want to go," Sasuke said.

"It's an hour and a half ride so you can fall asleep if you want." Itachi said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said and turned to look out the window.

Sasuke eventually fell asleep and he woke up to his brother hitting him.

"What do you want? Stop fucking hitting me asshole." Sasuke mumbled.

"Were here now little brother." Itachi said a smirk popping on his face. "If you don't want to get up I can always carry you to your cabin." Itachi said opening the passenger door.

Sasuke jumped up the minute his big brother said that, climbed out the seat with his suitcase. "You're a bastard." Sasuke said and walked to the woman that had the clipboard.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said to the woman. He needed to get his cabin number.

"You will be in cabin seven." The woman said to him and started to talk to other kids immediately afterwards.

Sasuke walked back to his older brother to say good-bye. "This is your last chance to take me home before I burn this place down." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you'll be fine. Just give it a chance and then this will be your last time here. Don't start no destruction this year and you can spend the next two summers of your school life by yourself while I am on my business trips." Itachi promised.

"For real?" Sasuke said ecstatic.

"Yes I am serious," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and walked off toward his cabin.

When Sasuke walked away from his brother he noticed a blonde walking toward one of the volunteers and then he heard Kakashi. Sasuke decided to take that moment to run the hell away before Kakashi could see him, he wasn't in no mood to deal with Kakashi right now.

"Itachi," Kakashi said as he walked up to Itachi.

"Hello Kakashi," Itachi said.

The blonde spoke to the volunteer and he was told that he was in cabin seven, so he walked back up to Kakashi and noticed he was talking to an older male, younger than Kakashi but older then himself.

"Kakashi I got my information." Naruto said.

"Good Naruto, Naruto this is Itachi, Itachi this is Naruto Iruka's boy." Kakashi said gesturing to the other two males.

"Hello Naruto, I heard a lot about you from Kakashi." Itachi said.

Naruto made another face of disgust, "oh god," Naruto said.

Itachi had to chuckle by the face it reminded him of Sasuke.

"I got to go," Naruto said and walked off to his cabin.

"You leave a terrible impression on teenagers huh?" Itachi said.

"More than likely, so where is Sasuke?" Kakashi said and asked.

"At his cabin," Itachi answered.

"I will have to find out what cabin that is so I can mess with him." Kakashi said.

Back at the cabin Sasuke was by his bed not wanting to be here but glad that he at least knew the people in his cabin, well most but one was new. He knew Sai and Lee by association of Neji. Sasuke didn't really talk to the other people in his cabin but they all been here for years so he knew who they were. The people in his cabin were Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Sai, Naruto, and himself.

'Why is there assigned beds for sixteen-year-olds that is retarded?' Sasuke thought. Sasuke started feeling on the names and noticed he could switch names on them. So he took it upon himself to switch his friend Sai to being above him instead of this Naruto guy. That is when the door opened to the same blonde he spotted the moment he was done talking to his brother.

"Hi," the blonde said in a way that said he didn't want to be here and more than likely not going to talk a lot.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and continued to change names so he could be by the people he considered his friends here.

Naruto noticed this and put his name by the window in the back so he can lay by the air from the window. He switched his spot with a guy named Shino. "Who gives sixteen-year-olds assign bedding?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Sasuke looked at the blonde and his mouth twitched because the boy agreed with him. The door opened again and it was the lazy kid that has been here since Sasuke was ten, Sasuke never talked to him though.

"Hey," Shikamaru said as he yawned to walk to his bed. He grabbed his name and walked to the bed by the blonde.

"My names Shikamaru, your Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he was laying out on his bed not doing anything but looking out the window.

"Cloud watching?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto looked at him now with a warm smile on his face. "Yeah it's pretty calming," Naruto said.

"Sure is, first time here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup not that it was willing." Naruto said.

"I don't think anyone is willing at our age." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke just watched them have a conversation that he wasn't involved in. Sasuke was also on the lower accept across from Naruto. The door opened again and all three boys looked to the door it just so happened to be Sai.

"Hello everyone," Sai said as he only seen the two other boys at the moment. He glanced to Sasuke and brightened up. "Hey Sasuke, how have you been?" Sai said as he walked up to his friend.

"I've been good didn't want to come back here. But Itachi said as long as I don't pull any destruction this year that I won't have to come back next year." Sasuke said as he walked up to his friend.

"God damn it Lee shut the hell up." Neji said as he walked in the door.

"But let's be youthful this summer to Neji." Lee said as he walked in the door behind Neji.

Neji saw Sasuke and immediately took the bed next to Sasuke and Sai, pulling off Kiba's name and putting it on a different bed. Lee did the same and climbed on top of the bed above Neji.

"Hey Neji," Sasuke said.

"Hey, he's already driving me crazy. Gai took us here, I almost wanted to jump out the vehicle when they started singing." Neji said. Sai chuckled at Neji. "This isn't funny Sai, who is the new kid? I see Shikamaru and all these other names before accept the blonde." Neji said.

"Hello everyone," Kiba said as he walked in the door with Shino close behind him. Only two more people needed to come.

"Get out the damn way Kiba," Gaara said walking up the stairs.

Kiba jumped out the way, Shino just moved to his bed below Kiba's near the door.

"Gaara you don't have to be so aggressive for no reason." Kiba said walking to his bed by Shino.

"Then don't stand in the doorway next time." Gaara said from his top bunk across from Kiba.

"Your such an asshole," Kiba said from the top bunk.

The door opened again and the boy had so much goodies in his hands he had a problem getting in. Shikamaru walked to the door to help him.

"Hey Choji," Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shika thanks for helping me." Choji said as he threw his snacks on his bed.

"You never learn; they're going to take your snacks away like last summer." Kiba said.

"Just don't say nothing," Choji said.

"Then share," Kiba said.

"You could have brought your own," Choji said.

Naruto laid back on his bed, he didn't see no point in talking when he wasn't here last summer thank god. He didn't even want to be here now.

"Who are you? All of us know who each other are but you're a new face." Neji said looking down at Naruto. At that moment everyone took notice of the new blonde.

"Naruto," was all Naruto said.

"Why are you here? Your family away on business or are you a trouble maker?" Sai asked as he walked up next to Neji.

Naruto didn't really know what to say because he wasn't neither. Well he could consider himself a troublemaker but that's not why he got sent there, he thinks.

"They just decided to send me here." Naruto said.

"Oh well that sucks," Sai said and walked away back to Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to know if this was the person Kakashi brought to the camp if this was his lover's son.

"Sasuke, can you feel the youthfulness off him?" Lee said as he jumped off his top bunk.

"What?" Sasuke said, he had no idea what Lee was talking about.

"He is just so full of youth." Lee said and walked up to Naruto. "HI I am Rock Lee my youthful friend." Lee said as he extended his hand.

"Hello," Naruto said not sure what he should do with this green bug.

Neji had to hold back a sigh from dealing with his rambunctious friend. "Lee calm down, I'm Neji." Neji said as he held out his hand to Naruto too.

Naruto shook both hands but stayed laying down. There was a knock on the door and everyone looked at the door, only a volunteer would knock and they were all in the cabin now.

"Hello campers, I will be in charge of this cabin. My name is Asuma," Asuma the volunteer said.

"Thank god," a few of the campers said. Sasuke and Naruto being one of them. Shikamaru sighed and walked up to his bed by Naruto.

"I see you changed your arrangements for the beds but since you like it better this way I will let you leave it." Asuma continued.

Though everyone else was listening Naruto was zoned out looking out the window not caring about anything that was being said.

"Naruto," Asuma called out to him.

"Yes?" Naruto said not looking at the volunteer.

"Your new so introduce yourself to the rest of the cabin." Asuma said.

"Why? It's not like they don't know my name already by you saying it and if they want to know about me they can ask. Wouldn't it be more appropriate if they introduced themselves to me since I only know some names here?" Naruto said shocking everyone.

Asuma scratched the back of his neck, 'so this is the one Kakashi was talking about,' Asuma thought to himself. "Okay tell me who's names you know so we can fill in the blanks." Asuma said.

"Okay, Shikamaru is above me. Sasuke was the one to be in here first and change most of the name tags. Choji was the last guy in the cabin. Gaara is the red who told the boy Kiba right there to move out of the doorway. Sai is the one above Sasuke. Neji is the one with the long hair. Lee is the green guy. And Shino is the guy with the glasses, I only know his name because of the names on the bed when I came in and everyone's name was said once accept his but his name was the only one not called. That's all of them right?" Naruto said.

Everyone was staring at Naruto like he just solved a puzzle. Naruto paid attention to everything since he got in the cabin. Everyone else just walked in. What amused most of them is that he seemed to know what to say and what not to say.

"Okay you got everyone," Asuma said but before he could continue Kakashi popped up.

"So how is he Asuma?" Kakashi asked.

"So far so good," Asuma said.

'Please don't come in here, please don't come in here. Man I will hit him if he does,' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called.

"Oh god go away," Sasuke said.

Naruto decided to take a blind leap of faith and help the kid out. "Don't you have other things to do then bother people and their introductions Kakashi." Naruto said harshly.

"That hurts Naruto but I guess I should let you kids get acquainted." Kakashi said and walked out the cabin.

There was a sigh of relief from Naruto and then he looked up to see everyone's eyes on him.

"What?" Naruto said.

"I will leave you guys to it then." Asuma said.

Naruto felt like he was just thrown to the wolves and he didn't really like it.

"You know Kakashi?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Naruto said in one syllable.

"I feel bad for you." Gaara said and turned to mess with something in his bag.

Everyone seemed to be fine with the answer he gave Gaara and started doing their own business but Naruto still felt a pair of eyes on him, he looked to see and it just so happens to be Sasuke staring at him. Naruto didn't know if Sasuke realized he was staring but he was, so Naruto decided he was going to wave at him. That broke him out the trance he was in immediately.

Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto helped him get rid of Kakashi. Maybe he deals with him just as bad, probably worse.

"Wow, your cabin is packed." A boy said walking into their cabin.

"Keen, get out of our cabin." Kiba said.

"Well hello to you to Kiba. I heard you guys got a new kid in here." Keen said.

"Yes we do but what's it to you?" Kiba said.

"I heard he's Kakashi's son." Keen said.

"Oh sweet god. Who the fuck said that?" Naruto said standing up from his bed.

"So your Naruto?" Keen said.

"Who told you I was his son?" Naruto ignored the question he was asked.

"Kakashi is saying that right now." Keen said.

That had Naruto running out the cabin to catch Kakashi. 'I am going to beat him,' Naruto thought. Naruto was pissed and he was going to beat on Kakashi. When Iruka sent Naruto here he knew he was going to regret coming here and it was because Kakashi.

"Kakashi you son of a bitch," Naruto said when he caught up to Kakashi.

"Oh Naruto my boy, how is your day going?" Kakashi said with a big smile on his face.

"I am going to punch you and get sent home." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Naru it isn't that bad," Kakashi said.

Naruto started to flex his fist because he knew he was so close to hitting Kakashi but he didn't want Iruka to be mad at him. Naruto gritted his teeth, "stop telling people that your my father or I will punch you and deal with the punishment from Iruka." Naruto said walking away back to his cabin.

When Naruto got back to the cabin only Sasuke, Sai, and Neji were there. Naruto went straight to his bed and didn't want to say anything to anyone.

"Neji, Sasuke, let's go to the fire pit." Sai said and started to walk out the door. Neji followed and Sasuke stayed by his bed. They both turned to look at Sasuke and raised their eyebrows at him.

"I will be right there." Sasuke said and they nodded and walked out the cabin. "Naruto," Sasuke called to the blonde.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed.

"Thanks for saying something earlier when Kakashi was saying something to me." Sasuke said.

Naruto leaned up from his bed to get a full view on Sasuke and gave Sasuke a smile that Sasuke didn't really expect. "No problem I just felt bad because he is annoying." Naruto said and laid back down on his bed.

"Are you really going to stay in here all day?" Sasuke asked.

"I just don't want to be here and if I go out there I will have to see Kakashi and I don't really want that right now." Naruto said honestly.

"Well most of us are at the fire pit if you want to hang out. I don't know where everyone else is if you come looking." Sasuke said and walked out of the building.

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto said even though it wasn't heard and turned to his side to look out the window.

Sasuke walked to the fire pit and was wondering why Naruto avoided everyone and chose being alone with in the cabin.

"What's going on?" Neji said as Sasuke walked up to them.

"Nothing I was just saying thanks to the new kid for saying something to Kakashi so he would leave me alone." Sasuke said honestly.

"Don't you find the new kid kind of weird? We all came here for years for multiple different reasons and he came and hasn't talked to anyone." Neji said.

"I agree," Sai said.

"Not everyone has to be talkative at this place. I wasn't," Sasuke said.

"Well that's because you're an asshole." Sai said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called him from the other side of the fire pit.

Sasuke turned to see Kakashi walking up toward him.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe with Shikamaru," Sasuke lied, he didn't want to tell where Naruto was.

"I just saw him and he said he didn't know where he was." Kakashi said.

"Well then I don't know I don't keep track of people." Sasuke said defiantly.

"Okay if you three see him tell him to find me so he can talk to his father." Kakashi said and walked away.

Neji and Sai looked at Sasuke for lying about not telling Kakashi where Naruto was.

"Why did you lie about where Naruto was?" Sai asked.

"Because he doesn't seem like he wants to be around anyone." Sasuke said.

Naruto was alone in the cabin for a while and then he decided to climb out the window even though he could have gone out the door, he just didn't want to be seen. When he climbed out the window he was in front of the woods and he took that opportunity to run out and explore.

'Oh wow this place is nice,' Naruto thought as he climbed a tree to see the view.

As Naruto was climbing the trees in the forest, everyone was coming back to the cabin.

"Does anyone know where the new guy is?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke looked toward Naruto's bed and then noticed the window was open.

"Yeah," Sasuke said pointing toward the window.

"Oh shit he went out the window." Kiba said.

"Seems so," Shikamaru said going to his bed above Naruto's.

"But doesn't that lead to the forest." Choji said walking up to Shikamaru.

"Yup," Shikamaru said jumping on his bunk.

(Back to Naruto)

"This place is beautiful if you don't think about the fact that I didn't want to come here to begin with." Naruto said out loud to himself looking out at the horizon.

Naruto smelled the air and knew it was going to rain pretty soon so he thought it would be best to head back to his cabin. Naruto figured everyone was there already since he was gone for at least two hours with his music. When he got back to the cabin he did happen to hear people talking in the cabin so he thought it would be best to enter through the door without being seen by any of the counselors. As he walked into the cabin everyone stopped talking to look at him.

"So, did you try to escape from here too?" Kiba asked.

"No, why would I do that?" Naruto questioned.

"Everyone tries there first time here." Choji said.

"Well I am definitely not everyone. If I did that Kakashi would call my house so fast and I would get grounded until I am eighteen. There is no point in doing that." Naruto said walking to his bed.

"Kakashi was looking for you earlier he said something about you talking to your father." Shikamaru said when Naruto walked up to his bed.

Naruto didn't even lay down, he went straight back to the door and walked out the cabin. Naruto really wanted to speak to Iruka. When he finally spotted Kakashi, Kakashi was with a group of other kids.

"Kakashi," Naruto called to him.

"Hold on a second kids," Kakashi said to the other teens there and walked up to Naruto. "What is it?" Kakashi said looking at him.

"I want to talk to Iruka." Was all Naruto said.

"Okay I will come get you from your cabin when I can let you call him again, okay?" Kakashi said.

"Fine," Naruto said and walked back toward his cabin.

When Naruto got back into his cabin, his other cabin mates were split into two groups and one group was talking about a cabin party when the counselors were asleep. Naruto smiled at this, 'Oh yeah we can party a little bit,' Naruto thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked Kiba and Gaara.

"Oh Naruto, we are going to one of the female cabins tonight to do a little drinking and other things. You should come?" Kiba said.

"Yeah it would be fun if you wanted to come." Choji said.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Yes even though it's troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Temari Gaara's sister is there and that's Shikamaru's girlfriend." Kiba said.

"Oh okay," Naruto said and walked to the back by his bed.

Naruto started to doze off when someone started to shake him to wake him up. It was Sasuke.

"Why are you touching me?" Naruto mumbled dreary.

"Kakashi was just here for you but ignored you when he found you sleeping I thought you should know." Sasuke said and walked toward the door.

Before Sasuke even left out the door Naruto ran out ahead of him.

"Kakashi," Naruto called chasing after him.

"Naruto, I thought you were sleeping." Kakashi said.

"You fucker, you know you could have woken me so I could talk to Iruka." Naruto said.

"Here," Kakashi said handing him his cell phone.

What they both didn't know Sasuke followed Naruto because he wanted to know what was so important that he chased after Kakashi like that.

(Phone call)

" **Hello," Naruto said.**

" **Hello buddy, how are you?" Iruka asked.**

" **Already starting off on a bad note Iruka, Kakashi is telling people he is my father. That shit irritates me tell your lover to stop before I hit him." Naruto said in a gentle voice even though he was threatening someone.**

" **Naruto, why are you letting him get to you?" Iruka questioned.**

" **Because he is here with me." Naruto said.**

" **Put him on the phone so I can deal with him." Iruka said.**

 **Naruto gave the phone to Kakashi and decided it was the end of the conversation.**

(End call)

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said with a smirk as he walked toward the cabin.

"How did you know I was here?" Sasuke asked.

"I could feel someone staring at me." Naruto said.

"Okay, how did you know it was me?" Sasuke asked.

"You're the only person that knows Kakashi outside the camp." Naruto said.

"Oh," Sasuke said.

They walked back toward the cabin but Naruto started to walk behind the cabin toward the forest.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To the forest." Naruto said then he stopped to looked over his shoulder to look at Sasuke. "You want to come?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at the door to the cabin then looked back to Naruto and noticed Naruto wasn't waiting for an answer. Sasuke thought about it for a second then grinned following after Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Review. It is a slow way to go but love will be found.**_

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I know I haven't published this story in such a long time and for that I am sorry. I have been working and going to school back to back so I never really have time to write. But now that I have internet access everywhere and I am getting used to my schedule I may be getting better enough to write my stories more.**_

 _ **As for all the reviews I appreciate them all.**_

 _ **Chidori95: I enjoy reading your comments to all my stories that you have read so far but I would love to know why you like them so much.  
**_

 _ **MUSTFINDOTP: Thanks. :)**_

 _ **Guest: I agree with you slow romances are the best kind. But this one can't be too slow because they are only there for two months. So it will speed up but there won't start being any romance until chapters 4 or 5.**_

 _ **Dresu-Maela: It will be said sooner or later why he doesn't like to be touched.**_

 _ **Sedieca: I like changing it up.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked back to the cabin after an hour of being in the forest. They got back right before dinner roll call. Thanks to Sasuke neither was thought runaways on their first day. After dinner which was slightly odd in everyone's opinion because Naruto and Sasuke did most of the talking at the table. No one knew what happened in the past hour to change and make the two least talkative out of the group the most talkative. When they all sat at the dinner table Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Sai sat on one side and the other side was Choji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Lee. There seemed to be a shift in their cabin and they all noticed it was because the blonde. Shikamaru personally thought this year was going to change because of the blonde.

A few girls walked up to them before they got up from their table at dinner.

"Kiba, you guys still coming tonight?" a blonde with two pigtails said.

"Yes Temari were coming. The whole cabin is, right?" Kiba said eyeing everyone.

Sasuke, Neji, and Sai shared a look with each other saying they didn't know if they were going then Sai made a decision for all of them.

"Yes we will all be going," Sai said.

"Shika," Temari said walking up to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru leaned back to prove he was listening.

"You better come, so you're the new kid everyone keeps talking about?" Temari asked after she looked at Shikamaru.

"Yes," Naruto said looking at the blonde teen.

"Good everyone wants to meet you," Temari said and walked away after hitting Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"That's your woman?" Naruto asked looking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Good woman," Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah but troublesome too," Shikamaru said. It made Naruto chuckle.

"Isn't every woman?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Kakashi spotted them all sitting at the table and noticed Sasuke and Naruto were actually getting along which in all honesty shocked him so he walked over to them. He thought Itachi and Iruka would really want to hear about it later on.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed he was having a good time until this fucker had to come over and ruin it.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned not really wanting to be around Kakashi.

"I am glad to see you two getting along." Kakashi said looking at the both of them.

They both glanced at each other than glared at Kakashi.

"Go away," they both said together shocking everyone at the table accepts themselves.

"Well that was weird," Kiba whispered to Shino. Shino nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as they got up from the dinner table and spoke. When Kakashi walked away from the table everyone dispersed and went to do their own things leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the cabin together.

"How do you know Kakashi?" Naruto asked sitting on his bed.

"He is a family friend." Sasuke answered.

"He is my adoptive father's boyfriend. He always is insisting that I get more acquainted with Kakashi but I don't want to because he always wants to show me his pervert books." Naruto said.

"Adoptive father?" Sasuke questioned because he didn't know that part of information.

Sasuke thought that Kakashi got with Naruto's actual dad, his biological father.

"Yeah I was adopted by him." Naruto said not explaining much else.

Sasuke understood that Naruto didn't want to go in further detail about his home life. Hell he didn't want to get into his home life either so he was definitely not going to force someone else to tell him what he wants to know. He figured Naruto would tell him when he was ready too, which was fine with him.

"Are you really going to go to this little party?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I guess, I never done anything like this anyway. I should just make the best of it." Naruto said shocking Sasuke a little bit.

Naruto seemed rather friendly in general but not overly excessive like some people but still something seemed really off about how Naruto talked and all that. Sasuke was curious but he didn't want to be overly curious but he was planning on asking Kakashi about why Naruto was like that.

"Let's make the best of it then." Sasuke said gently as he lay back on his bed.

The cabin became a quiet comfortable peace for the two until the others started to come back in.

"So it's on Gaara." Kiba said walking to his bunk.

"You can't even compare to me Kiba." Gaara said jumping away from Kiba.

"They're arguing again." Sai said with Neji following.

"Figures barbarians," Neji said and Kiba and Gaara heard it.

"You want to repeat that?" Kiba screamed.

"Shut up you guys. You know we all get punished if you fight." Choji said.

"I thought you get kicked out if you fight?" Naruto said raising his head.

"You do but sometimes there are special cases and this would be one of them. They would just get us a lockdown under constant surveillance." Shikamaru explained.

"And trust you don't want that." Sasuke said quietly but Naruto heard him.

"Well god damn there goes my escape plan." Naruto mumbled sarcastically.

"I knew you were trying to escape." Kiba said looking toward Naruto.

"Shut up Kiba," Shikamaru said sighing and jumping on his bunk.

"Hey, how do we plan on doing this tonight?" Sai asked.

"We plan on doing it on the last check up tonight." Shikamaru answered.

"Sounds like we will be getting caught if we all aren't asleep." Neji said.

"That's why you would have to pretend to be asleep." Shikamaru said like it was a no brainer and in reality it was.

Neji sighed going to his bunk. Neji didn't really get along with Shikamaru because of many different reasons. One of those reasons being they went to the same high school and Shikamaru had the highest scores despite not even trying.

"When is the last check up?" Naruto asked.

"11:00," Sasuke said.

"Hey let's play a game." Choji suggested.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A YOUTHFUL PLAN!" Lee screamed enthusiastically making Neji swat him on the back of the head to calm him down.

"What do you want to play until then?" Kiba asked.

Choji shrugged his shoulders because he didn't really know what to say to that.

"How are you going to make the suggestion and not know?" Neji questioned.

"Don't get on his case he just wanted the tension to be released in the cabin." Shikamaru said aggressively.

Shikamaru is normally the least aggressive person in the cabin until it comes to his girlfriend or Choji and possibly his other friend Ino.

"I have a question." Naruto voiced sitting up in his bed.

Everyone looked at him shocked because they didn't really expect it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked surprising all of them.

"Why does it seem that there is so much tension in this cabin?" Naruto asked. "Honestly all of this tension makes me want to jump out the window, it's suffocating." Naruto said.

"A lot of us know each other from something or another from outside the camp and some people have business things related to it all. And we all basically were here with each other since kids. That's why Neji asked why you were here earlier." Shikamaru answered.

"Then what is up with you and Neji?" Naruto asked directly to Shikamaru.

"He is upset at Shikamaru because Shika gets ahead of him at school without even trying." Choji answered making Neji glare at him.

"You go to school together?" Naruto asked his eyebrows rising in slight surprise but no one really caught it aside from Sasuke and Shikamaru who were really watching him.

"Yeah, I, Shika, Gaara, Neji, and Lee all go to school together." Choji said nodding his head as he ate a bag of chips.

"Then why don't those two over there get along?" Naruto asked pointing toward Gaara and Kiba who were currently arguing.

"They knew each other since they were I believe three because their families are close along with mine. So, they always fight." Shino answered.

"All of us know each other for some reason or another. Almost all of us have been coming here since we were six." Shikamaru said.

"Can I ask how everyone knows each other?" Naruto asked.

"I don't mind telling you how I know everyone." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded at him. "I met all of them aside from Gaara and Neji here. I knew Gaara and Neji from my family's business." Sasuke said.

"When did you start coming here?" Naruto asked sitting up on his bed leaning on the post but looking at Sasuke.

"Five, I believe it was me and Shikamaru to be the first ones here. I met Lee and Sai outside of the camp though through Neji." Sasuke answered.

"Damn that must have sucked to be here that young. Actually it could have been fun getting away from home and making friends." Naruto pondered out loud.

"I met Sasuke and Sai through family business. I met Lee at school. I knew Gaara through family business also, but we aren't friends. I met Kiba through my cousin a year before he started coming here. I met everyone else here until Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara started going to the same high school as me." Neji said.

"So, is it true? The reason you don't get along with Shikamaru." Naruto asked.

"No," Neji said and turned his head ignoring everyone's looks. "Fine, it's not really that but it is close to that. He doesn't even try to get the highest grades but gets them. Do you know how frustrating it is to work hard for someone to just snatch it away without even trying to?" Neji asked.

"Yeah I guess I do understand that." Naruto said with a small smile shocking everyone because he hasn't really smiled since being there.

"Well I met everyone aside from Sai, Neji, and Sasuke here. And it's been a YOUTHFUL experience right guys?" Lee announced happy.

"Yeah, sure." They all mumbled.

"I knew this idiot and Shino since I was a baby, our parents are close friends. I met Neji and Sasuke through a business arrangement that I went to. Everyone else I met here. Shikamaru is also dating my sister." Gaara said.

"Oh wow," Naruto said glancing at Shikamaru.

"Shika and I have been friends since we were kids along with a girl that is here also and everyone else I met here." Choji said.

"I know these two since we were babies like Gaara said. I met Neji through his cousin like he said. I met everyone else here because my dad's family business has nothing to do with any of theirs." Kiba said.

"I only knew Choji before coming here. I was five also; Sasuke was the first one I met. As for everyone else I only knew Neji outside because his uncle always asked my father for advice so they always left us together." Shikamaru said.

"The same for me as Kiba aside I didn't meet Neji." Shino mumbled.

"I knew Neji since we were six years old. I met everyone else years later. I didn't really come here until I was twelve." Sai said. "Well aside from Lee, I knew him too. I met Sasuke possibly a year before coming here." Sai said.

"So, the common denominator in everyone's life is Neji huh?" Naruto said with a soft chuckle.

"I guess you can say that." Shikamaru said shrugging his shoulders grabbing some chips out of Choji's bag.

"When did everyone starts coming here?" Naruto asked.

He only wanted to ask how they knew each other and when they started because they were simple questions that were normal to ask and not get questioned back for it.

"Five," Sasuke said.

"Me too," Shikamaru said.

"Me three," Choji said waving his hand in the air.

"I was twelve." Sai said.

"I want to say we were I think..." Kiba started.

"Ten," Gaara said.

"We all came together." Shino clarified.

"Neji and I were eight." Lee said for the both of them. "We also got sent here at the same time because my parents didn't want Neji to go if I didn't." Lee said.

"That's because they didn't want to deal with you being all hyper at your house." Neji said making everyone laugh.

Shikamaru and Sasuke both found it amazing that this new kid managed to get everyone to talk to each other. No one in this cabin ever said a word to each other unless they were already friends.

"What about you? Why did you get sent here?" Neji asked.

"I think my father wants me to get more acquainted with kids my own age seeing as I don't really have friends at school." Naruto said.

"You don't? What a surprise." Lee said what everyone was thinking because in everyone's eyes Naruto seemed friendly enough to at least make a friend.

"I don't really talk to people." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

Sasuke just watched him as Naruto shrugged his shoulders like he doesn't care but he could tell he did.

"Well things happen for a reason so let's make the best of the experience and be friends." Shikamaru said standing in front of Naruto.

Naruto smiled and took Shikamaru's hand. "Yeah," Naruto said shaking his hand.

"Let's make this summer the summer to remember." Kiba said.

"YES, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! LET'S MAKE THIS A YOUTHFUL SUMMER WITH ALL NEW GREAT FRIENDS!" Lee screamed.

Everyone nodded to that. No one knew what just happened exactly to make everyone want to even become friends. It seemed like they just declared something that only their cabin would understand.

"Naruto, what school do you go to?" Kiba asked as they just got done finishing playing a card game of UNO.

"I just stopped school at this one private school but I think I am going to public after this summer. I think it is going to be Konoha High." Naruto said shuffling the cards.

They all actually happened to be in a game of UNO. What shocked everyone was that no matter what Naruto always won the game getting out before everyone.

"What is your grade point average?" Neji asked.

"You're going to school with me." Kiba said excited.

"Really? I got a 4.0 G.P.A." Naruto said he was actually excited about going to school and actually having a friend there.

"Yup, we go to school there along with a few other people that happen to be at the camp." Kiba said ignoring Neji and a few other shocked faces about Naruto's G.P.A. Kiba didn't care about all that.

"You get a 4.0 every time?" Neji asked.

"Yeah I have since I was a child." Naruto said placing his last card down.

"I go to Sound High." Sasuke said abruptly.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that he said he gets a 4.0 all the time since he was a kid and none of us have won this game not once." Neji said distraught.

"Neji calm down." Sai said understanding what Neji was saying but wasn't making a big deal about it.

"You really do care about intelligence huh?" Naruto said staring directly at Neji.

"Intelligence is important." Neji said.

"Yes, it is, but what matters is your own intelligence not others." Naruto said. "If you want to play a different game we can but I assure you I am basically good at every single game ever made." Naruto said. "All I ever did was play games and study as a kid so I tend to know a lot of moves playing games." Naruto said standing up and going to his bed.

"What are you? A monster? You played all the games? I don't want to play board games with you then." Kiba said in a joking manner making Naruto smile.

"When I was a kid they tended to leave me to my own devices so I used to read and play games. It was good way to help my puzzle making skills." Naruto said.

"You didn't play with anyone?" Gaara asked.

"No didn't really have anyone to play with. I lived with my parents when I was really young so I don't remember too much about them after they died. So, when they couldn't find any relatives of mine I got sent to foster care and I didn't talk so no one wanted to play with me." Naruto said openly.

Gaara felt bad for asking a question that seemed to bring up sad memories for his new friend but he could understand. If it wasn't for Kiba and Shino he knows he wouldn't have friends at all. People didn't like his temperament that's why he was trying to change high schools. If it wasn't for Shikamaru he wouldn't hang out with anyone at school.

"My mom died giving birth to me so I never got to meet her." Gaara said deciding to be open too.

"I never knew my mom but my dad died when I was ten so now I get taken care of by my uncle." Neji said.

Naruto could honestly say he was shocked that everyone was opening up since he said only a little bit about his past but there was a distinct part of him happy about it. That means these people were really trying to be his friend.

"My parents died when I was ten. My brother takes care of me now. You asked me how I knew Kakashi it's because he was our guardian until my brother got out of college and took over the family business." Sasuke said.

"That must have sucked to have him as your guardian. They couldn't find anyone else." Naruto said with a face of horror that made Sasuke smile.

"I guess not." Sasuke said relieved that no one dived into how their parents died nor did they ask about how.

"I don't know my dad. He disappeared when I was younger." Kiba said.

"Did you ever ask where he went?" Shikamaru asked surprisingly.

"Yeah and my mom ranted about him being a deadbeat that when she finds him she was going to neuter him." Kiba said thinking back.

"Oh god," all of them groaned.

"Trust us; you don't want to be on his mom's bad side." Shino said with Gaara nodding quickly.

"My mom is pretty scary too. My dad told me if you aren't afraid at least a little bit of your woman than she isn't the one for you. Well in some cases that is." Shikamaru said.

"Shika and I were out with Ino one time and his mom cuss us out and call my mother for us to get cussed out together by my mother for that time." Choji said.

"That's because we didn't come home till three in the morning and we were thirteen." Shikamaru said lying down.

"If I did that Iruka would have a heart attack." Naruto mused.

"Is that your guardian?" Neji asked.

"My adoptive father, he's more like a brother to me though but I won't tell him that or he will kill me." Naruto said with a soft smile on his face.

"Do you like it with him?" Kiba asked.

They were all sitting on their beds well aside from Shino and Kiba who were sitting on the floor waiting for Naruto to answer.

"Yeah, he makes me feel welcomed." Naruto said.

"Do you feel welcomed here?" Neji asked.

"Oddly all of us sharing stories that seemed to not be known until said makes me feel like you're all trying to get to know me and that I can make friends for once." Naruto said making everyone smile.

Kiba stood up and walked to Naruto's bed.

"Of course, we are friends now." Kiba said with a smile.

"Guys it is ten minutes to eleven so let's act like we are getting ready to sleep." Shikamaru said after he looked at his watch.

"Would it be okay if I just stay here and actually sleep?" Naruto questioned.

"No!" They all said.

"If I can't you can't." Shikamaru said.

"Okay," Naruto said turning around on his bed to look out the window.

"Random question, I am curious about everyone so answers honestly." Naruto said.

"Yeah?" All of them said.

"What is everyone's preference?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Bi, gay, or straight?" Naruto asked.

"Straight," Shikamaru said.

"Me too," Choji said.

"Maybe it will be easier to say who is all straight?" Naruto asked as he raised his head to see whose hand was up. "Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino. Now who is gay?" Naruto asked looking around and saw that no one's hands were up. "Who's Bi?" Naruto asked and the other three hands went up.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked and everyone glanced at Naruto.

"I have never met a girl that interested me but I met guys that have." Naruto said as honestly as he could.

"So, you're gay then?" Neji asked.

"I guess unless I find a girl I'm interested in then I will be bi." Naruto said.

"Who is a virgin?" Kiba asked.

"Me," Naruto said.

"I am," Choji said.

"Me too," Gaara said.

"I am as well." Shino mumbled.

Neji and Lee raised their hands basically saying they were also.

"So, four of us aren't virgins." Kiba stated.

"Kiba are you trying to tell me you slept with my cousin?" Neji asked cracking his knuckles.

"No of course not," Kiba said shaking his head quickly.

"So, you're telling me you slept with someone else?" Neji asked stepping closer to him.

"Damn Neji what the hell answer do you want?" Kiba asked backing up.

"Chill out you two." Sasuke said noticing Asuma should be coming soon.

"You guys lights out." Asuma said coming into the room a few seconds later.

Everyone started to lie down.

"Night guys," Asuma said and made his way to the exit saying good night.

"Good night," all of them said aside from Naruto.

When Asuma was gone all of them hopped out of bed. Sasuke pulled at Naruto to bring him by him. Naruto didn't say anything just let Sasuke pull him.

"What does it look like out there?" Shikamaru asked Kiba.

"The coast is clear." Kiba said popping the door open quietly until he noticed the counselor cabin was open and the light was on.

That prevented them from going to the girl's side.

"Never mind not ready." Kiba said pushing back inside.

"Why don't we go out the window? We can go around through the woods area and avoid the cabins altogether." Naruto said.

"That's a great idea. Let's do it." Shikamaru said and followed Naruto to the window.

Naruto walked into a bed post to get caught by Sasuke only for Kiba and Gaara to start giggling trying to control their laughter.

"Shut up you two." Sasuke growled.

"I'll go out first." Naruto said opening the window.

"Okay," Shikamaru said as he pulled Kiba to the front of them all so he could go after Naruto.

After everyone got out the window everyone was running through the woods laughing quietly with Kiba leading the way. When they saw the girl's side they noticed that the girls were just getting night checked so they had to wait. They made it behind Temari's cabin as they heard the counselor leave the room they opened the window with a small whistle to let the girls know they were there.

Kiba climbed in quietly rolling toward the bed closest to the window. One by one everyone was going in it ended up being Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto being the last three outside the window when Naruto saw a flashlight coming toward them so his first instinct was to push Sai in the window and pull Shikamaru and Sasuke away toward the woods area so they wouldn't be seen. Sai was going to pop his head out the window and scream at them for pushing him in when he saw the light so he ran toward the beds so he would be hidden by a suitcase.

"What happened?" Kiba asked Sai.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto are all outside. Someone pushed me in and I noticed that a counselor was coming." Sai whispered back.

"Shut up you two." Neji whispered.

That was when they heard steps coming to the door of the cabin.

"Ladies, it's dangerous to have the window open this wide at night because animals could climb in." The counselor said.

"Sorry Kurenai it's that I get really hot and I'm on the top bunk." Temari lied.

"It's fine to keep it open just make sure not that much." Kurenai said.

"Okay," Temari said nodding her head.

"Good night ladies." Kurenai said as she walked out the door again.

The moment they heard her leave off the stairs they all let go of the breath they were holding at the same time. Temari jumped off her bed to call Shikamaru back over to the window. She was so sure it was Shikamaru who pushed Sai in and noticed Kurenai coming.

"Come on Shika," she whispered out the window.

All three heads popped out the bushes they were hiding in and walked up to the window.

"Fuck that was a good save Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Who pushed me in the window?" Sai asked coming to the window as Temari sat there shocked by what she heard because she expected it to be her boyfriend.

"That was me, my bad I had to think fast." Naruto said as he hopped in the window after Shikamaru did.

He turned immediately to help Sasuke get in the window.

"Thanks," Sasuke said dusting his clothes off.

"Okay everyone this is..." Kiba started.

"Naruto," Naruto said.

"I am shocked all of you actually came but we got some liquor. I snuck it in here but don't say anything." Temari said.

"Of course," Gaara said glaring at Kiba.

"What? I just want to be here with Hinata." Kiba defended.

Neji growled at Kiba.

"Not you too," Kiba grumbled.

"We should all have someone in our bed just in case she comes." Temari suggested.

"I call Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"I'm with Hinata." Neji said.

"I am not going to be with another girl in the bed so, no you're not." Kiba said.

"I am going to sit by the window." Naruto said breaking the fight.

"Neji you're with me." Tenten said.

"You can be with me. I promise I won't try anything if that's what you're thinking." A beautiful red head said coming up to Naruto.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Kurama," Kurama said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Naruto." Naruto said holding out his hand properly.

"Nice to meet you too." Kurama said pulling away from the window.

"I guess I will take you up on your offer than." Naruto said making eye contact with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Shion I'm with you." Sasuke said making Ino and Sakura irritated.

The pairs were set after a few stopped complaining or arguing. It ended up being Hinata and Kiba, Tenten and Neji, Temari and Shikamaru, Sakura and Lee, Ino and Sai, Shion and Sasuke, Kurama and Naruto, Fu and Gaara, Kurai and Choji, and Tamaki and Shino.

"Where are the drinks at?" Sai asked.

They got to passing and drinking all talking about themselves. After a while Naruto found himself uncomfortable not because of her but because he didn't feel well-being by someone like that. He found it amazing that he thought the girl was very pretty. He loved her red hair because it reminded him of his mother.

"Naruto, this is Kurama's first year here too." Temari said daggling off the bed while Shikamaru held onto her.

"That's cool," Naruto said. "Umm... do you guys mind if I go back to the cabin?" Naruto asked really uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked sitting up.

"Yeah I'm fine just wanted to get some sleep." Naruto said.

Naruto didn't drink anything even though they thought he did. He wasn't a drinker and didn't want to drink with this many people to begin with.

"Okay, we will be back to the cabin in an hour okay so leave the window open and don't get caught." Shikamaru said.

"Okay," Naruto said nodding his head and hopping right out the window.

"Kurama did he drink any?" Temari asked.

"No," Kurama said shaking her head quickly.

"I'm going to make sure, he gets back." Sasuke said getting up and walking to the window.

They all grunted not really caring if he left. By the time Sasuke got near the cabin he saw Naruto talking to Kakashi.

"Let me call him." Naruto pleaded.

"Sure, Naruto come on. But this can't be an everyday thing." Kakashi said.

"I understand," Naruto said as he follows him.

Sasuke made it so he started to follow them without being noticed but realized he wouldn't be able to that soon because it was in the open where there going so he went back to the cabin and waited.

 **(Phone Call)**

 **"Iruka are you awake?" Naruto asked.**

 **"Yes Naruto or I wouldn't have answered the phone with you." Iruka said. "What's wrong that you're calling when you should be asleep? Is someone teasing you? Did you not make friends?" Iruka asked like the worry wart he is.**

 **"No, no one is teasing me or I would have already got kicked out for fighting." Naruto said.**

 **"Then why are you calling me so late?" Iruka asked curiously.**

 **"I missed you and wanted to talk to you." Naruto said softly.**

 **"I miss you too Naruto but it only has been one day." Iruka said softly.**

 **Honestly Iruka was shocked to hear Naruto say that he missed him.**

 **"The time will go by so quick if you have fun and make friends. Have you made any friends?" Iruka asked.**

 **"Yeah the people in my cabin are nice." Naruto said with a soft smile appearing on his face.**

 **"That's good; you should really get some sleep." Iruka said.**

 **"Okay," Naruto said about to hand the phone to Kakashi before he got back on the phone with him. "I love you Iruka and good night." Naruto said and handed the phone to Kakashi without hearing the reply back and ran out the room to sit outside on the stairs.**

 **(Phone Call Ended)**

"So you can go back to your cabin now. I will watch you from here. Run so we don't get caught doing this." Kakashi said pushing Naruto toward the direction of his cabin.

"Yeah," Naruto said starting to head off before he looked back with a smile on his face. "Thanks Kakashi," Naruto said and then he ran off toward his cabin leaving Kakashi with a shocked face not believing what just happened.

When Naruto got back into the cabin he noticed that no was back.

"Did you get caught?" Sasuke asked scaring Naruto.

"We all almost did. I saw him heading to our door and climbed through the window and got to the door just in time to make it seem like I was going to find him to talk to Iruka... and I wanted to talk to Iruka so it was a win win either way." Naruto explained.

"Good catch," Sasuke said.

"What are you doing back here?" Naruto asked as he walked to his bed.

"I wanted to make sure you were good. You okay?" Sasuke asked as he sat on his bed.

"Just thinking about a lot of things. That girl... she reminded me of my mother." Naruto said as he looked out the window as he laid there.

"What? Kurama? Did she say something?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"My mom had red hair too." Naruto said softly but seeing as it was so quiet Sasuke heard him perfectly.

"They say I look a lot like my mother and I don't even know what to say when they say it. I was always close to my mother and brother." Sasuke said.

"I don't know who I was close to because they died when I was six but I always remember me being on my dad's back and my mom always being there when I cried saying I am a strong boy so I shouldn't cry over getting an injury." Naruto said chuckling with a smile.

"I remember lectures from my father and I remember my mother's smile clearly in my head. Whenever I do something that I know she would be proud of I see her smile in my head still to this day." Sasuke said.

"That's cool I wish I could do that. I only had books, games, and studies in the beginning because no one ever wanted to spend any time with me. I got adopted by Iruka at thirteen. It was three years of him trying to get me to open up. For the first year I didn't even talk. I honestly thought Iruka would get sick of me." Naruto said.

"You don't get sick of someone you love. You get annoyed but not sick." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I definitely annoy him." Naruto said with a smile.

That sentence led to a comfortable silence between the two of them.

"I hope we can be good friends." Naruto said.

"Yeah me too," Sasuke said with a warm smile that no one ever really seen.

"Night Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Night," Sasuke said curling more into his blanket.

These two wasn't sure what drew the other to them but they liked the comfort they got from it. Sasuke never felt like he could talk to anyone about his parents until now. He never even talked to his best friends Jugo and Suigetsu about it. This was definitely different between them and they both liked it a lot.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 ** _Let me know what you think after all this time of not writing this story. I know I had a some set stories that I was supposed to be writing but I think having set stories keeps me from posting the stories like this one right away._**

 ** _I hope all of you enjoyed it._**


End file.
